Forest of Death's Beautiful Snow
by ChibiXDchaN
Summary: First fic. A new soul arrives at Soul Society. The young girl goes trough the levels of Rukongai till Seireitei. There she becomes a shinigami and follows the happenings in Bleach.


'Where am I?'

_The little girl opened her eyes and looked around herself. It was dark, very dark. In the background, grotesque screams and loud laughter could be heard. Still confused, she tried to get up but found out that she didn't have the strength to do so._

"_Eh... who are ya kiddo?"_

_She, still one the ground, turned her head in the direction of the voice. It was a male. This one wasn't very tall but still towered over her small frame. His skin seemed to be russet in color, but she couldn't be sure, it was too dark for that. He wore orange men's kimono and his long hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Attached to his left hip, was a katana._

"_Oi, ain't going to answer me? Huh?!" The man put one of his foot on top of the girl's head. "Who's your master dolly?" He added pressure to his foot._

_The girl only got more confused. Master? What did he mean by that? More important, the answer to his first question... she just couldn't remember. Who was she? She was so distracted trying to figure it out that she didn't even noticed when he took his foot out of her head. She only came back to her senses when he picked her up and toured the up part of her kimono open._

"_Oh ya not marked yet?" The man said looking at her chest with a predatory look, only to be accentuated when he licked his lips. "Seems like ya just died kid. Wonder what ya did to come to this hell hole." _

_A cruel laughter came right after those words left his lips. He then put the girl in his shoulders and started walking._

'What is going to happen now? And what does he mean by "died"? More over, who am I?'_ At first the kid tried to struggle out of his hold, but that proved to be useless and she just gave up._

_

* * *

  
_

Many years passed since then. The little girl was still little but didn't look like a toddler anymore. Now she seemed to be around nine years old. The man - "_Kintarou" _- took her to his aniki with the intensions of keeping her. His plans were destroyed when the boss said that he was the one who was keeping her. Apparently, he liked the idea of training her to become exactly the way he wanted his bitches to be.

In the past she didn't understand what he meant by that. But she did get what he words meant the day after her arrival, when she finally understanded the meaning of 'hell hole'.

* * *

_The night of her arrival was a blur. She remembered her captor saying how much fun they were going to have together and that he couldn't wait till she got older and her body matured. His words made no sense due to her not grasping the meaning of his innuendo._

_She remember passing many men and women, all smoking and drinking heavily. They stopped in front of large doors guarded by two other men who asked Kintarou, that was still holding her, who was she._

_His answer, the rest of the conversation and many of the actions that followed were meaningless, almost as if they didn't happen in her eyes._

_Her next memory of that dreadful night was Kintarou screaming obscenities, saying that it wasn't fair. What wasn't fair she didn't know, but she saw her master for the first time. He was bigger than her captor, surpassing him in both height and muscle mass. His long blond hair was also held in a high ponytail and he wore over his olive green kimono a grey hakama. She remember him introducing himself as Mori and saying many other things that she only learned the meaning during her training._

_After the long "welcome", the little girl was taken to a dark room where a fire was burning strongly. Her new master told something to a man nearby and after sometime the only thought in her young mind was pain, utterly pain. She felt like thousands of small needles were piercing her chest skin over and over again._

_She could hear above her screams laughter. Probably from her master and the other men around her. The boss stopped for a while to take a breath._

"_I know what your name is going to be." He said loudly so that she could hear him. "It will be..._

Morino Miyuki.

Morino was a way to reaffirm her submission to him.

'_As if it was necessary with his marking already in me.' _Thought the still very young girl, well, at least very young in her looks for she had gone trough what many old ladies had never and never would.

She looked at the mirror in front of her and analysed the marking just like she did every morning, remembering herself of her powerless situation. It was really simple. Three trees dyed in dark green paint that seemed to ooze off her chest, almost as if she were bleeding green blood.

Still staring at her reflexion she could understand why 'yuki'. Her pale skin proved to be very exotic among all of those people whose skin was of a much darker colour -_'Russet'_ - she remembered thinking a long time ago.

Even so, she didn't understand the 'mi' part, for she didn't think of herself as beautiful. Her hair was pitch black and low cut, not even reaching her shoulders; her master and his followers thought that the longer the hair of the person, more superior they were. Her eyes were grey, but they were empty, soulless; the innocence that should have been there was long gone and with it also went the will to live. Her face was full, greatly different from the rest of her body. She was very skinny, too skinny.

That happened because her master wouldn't give her food. Most of the spirits didn't need it, in fact just a minority needed it and she was among them. What that meant she wasn't sure of but it worked well for her mater that used food as a way to exercise an even bigger control over her.

Since arriving, Miyuki learned many things about this place that she was. She found out that she was indeed dead and was now at Soul Society, in the East 80th district of Rukongai. It happened to be one of the four farther areas from Seireitei. The girl didn't really understand what it importance was, but, accordingly to what has been told, the closer to it, the better the life is. Even so, she still didn't know who she was. Not that it would have made any difference to her master.

"Oi wench, get over here!" She heard one of Mori's otouto calling and left the little sense of security that her small room could provide her. She didn't get why give her a name if it was never used.

Walking through the hallways of the headquarter, she could hear many sounds which, unfortunately, she had gotten used to as the years passed. In the end of the long corridor, stood big doors and, once she was gives permission to go ahead, Miyuki found herself looking at the face of her master.

Just like any other spirit, the changes that he underwent were minors. His blond hair was a little longer than the first time that they met, but it was barely noticeable. He had gotten stronger and his bigger muscles showed it. His clothes were a little different to accommodate his new form, but the main colour was still the same dark green that also adorned her skin. But one thing that hadn't change even in the slightest was his malicious smile, the same one that he would give her every time that they met.

"Come here pet." Those three words spoken in a grave voice were enough to send chills through her whole body. "It's time to have some fun. Leave us." The last part was directed to his subordinates that were present and in no time Miyuki found herself alone with Mori, in a dark room illuminated only by four torches.

* * *

After Mori was done with Miyuki, she was thrown out of the room and did her best to cover herself but the sly smirks in his subordinates faces let her know that her attempts were futile, for they obviously had heard her screams and pleas. Humiliated, the girl dragged herself to her room, doing her best to ignore the knowing looks stamped in the faces of the people that she passed by. The men looked at her with lust, which was very sick seeing that she had the looks of a nine years old, and the women looked at her with envy and hate, because, unlike Miyuki, they didn't have a room and had to sleep with any men.

Once inside her room, Miyuki stepped out of her torn kimono and washed herself, trying to get rid of the dirty feeling that she had. While she was at it, she noticed some new bruises and bite marks appearing to join her old ones that also included burning and whipping marks. After that, Miyuki changed and laid down, knowing that every opportunity that she had to rest should be taken.

* * *

The girl had slept for only a few hours when she felt something strange and got up. Miyuki wasn't sure of what it was but if needed to be described with one word it would be **evil**.

She stepped outside her room and heard a scream. Not the like the ones that she was used to, but one full of pain, despair and, mostly, hate. The voice was strange, like there was an echo to it. It started a chain reaction and many men and women went out of their rooms, some not even dressed properly, to run outside. Miyuki went with the flow.

"Hollow!" was the first thing that she heard once out of the headquarter. It was a woman that she didn't remember, but then again, none of those people held importance to her. The only ones that she knew the name of were her captor, Kintarou, and her master, Mori.

Miyuki looked in the direction that people were pointing and found herself looking at what could only be described as a monster. It was huge; its body was a black mantle and big white hands; it also used a white mask with small eyes and a pointy nose. Then something started concentrating in the part of the mask that she supposed was the mouth. She wasn't sure of what it was about, it was like strange waves were accumulating in that area. But one thing she knew: she had to get the farthest that she could from that strange creature.

In the middle of that chaos, no one noticed that the little girl was running away. Nor the people around her who were focusing in running themselves, nor Kentarou who Miyuki couldn't see anywhere and had the feeling that they would never ever meet, nor Mori who was, alongside some other warriors, trying to bat the monster, the Hollow, away.

Suddenly everything turned red. Confused, Miyuki looked back and trough the trees of the forest she could see that immense creature. In the place where she had felt strange waves, now was a red ball full of those strange waves. In the blink of an eye the Hollow dispared the beam.

The sight greatly scared her. Even from some distance she could see the devastation. The high towers of the headquarters had suddenly disappeared. The earth was quacking. There was a horrifying silence whereas before the screams of fear and battle filled the air. And, most frightening of all, that monster was looking at her.

Miyuki didn't know why or how, but she knew that it was looking at her. She knew that somehow it had come after her. Not to free her, but to give a worse future than what used to be her life. And so she did the only thing that she could: she ran away.


End file.
